


Deep in the Darkness (You are the one for me)

by ThisIsOnYouPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flarke implied not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsOnYouPrincess/pseuds/ThisIsOnYouPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pulls her phone out with shaky hands, searching for the one number she can call now; the one number who will pick up no matter what time she calls and what she wants him for.<br/>Then she finds him.<br/>Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Silence (Where Our Worlds Meet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by 'Style' by Taylor Swift (well the first verse of it anyway).  
> So you can listen to that if you want, or no.  
> The cover by Ebony Day is also great, if you want to listen (she's just hella cool tbh)

It’s 12am and Clarke sits on the bottom step of a house that’s no longer hers. Tears are on her cheeks and her hands are shaking and she can think of nothing to say, nobody to call in this moment. 

She needs to get away from here, anywhere, she doesn’t care. She just has to get away from this godforsaken house. 

She can hear Finn rushing downstairs so she runs, she runs to the street corner and she pulls her phone out with shaky hands, searching for the one number she can call now; the one number who will pick up no matter what time she calls and what she wants him for. 

Then she finds him. 

_Bellamy Blake._

“Always a pleasure, Princess.” He answers the phone on the second ring and she kind of smiles at his voice. He must hear a sniffle or something on the other end because she can practically hear the smirk fall from his face. “Clarke? Clarke, what’s wrong? Tell me.” He demands in a brotherly tone - Bellamy Blake might as well be her family with the amount of messes he's gotten her out of - “Clarke, are you hurt? Where are you?” She doesn’t know how to answer his questions but she needs to say something to stop him from combusting so she speaks. 

“Finn’s.” Is all she says and Bellamy lets out a deep breath, the slightest bit of agitation slipping through despite what Clarke knows is his most controlled efforts. 

“Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?” He asks, and Clarke can’t say no - Finn _has_ hurt her, he’s hurt her more than she ever thought she’d given him the space to do so she stays quiet. She could lie, of course, but that thought never crosses her mind when it comes to Bellamy, maybe because the man himself is so damn honest (even if his honesty cuts, even if it bleeds).

“I swear to God,” she can hear ruffling which means that Bellamy’s getting dressed. She vaguely hopes she hasn’t interrupted one of his booty calls (That’s a lie; she always feels a sadistic twist of pleasure when she walks into Bellamy’s and sees one of his girls with an irritated expression and a sour mouth as he pleasantly kicks them out of his house). “If he’s laid one finger on you, I swear to God I’ll kill him.” She laughs breathily and shakes her head, forgetting for a second that he isn’t with her (It's all too easy to forget with his voice so close to her like this, so intimate). 

“No, Bell. He didn't touch me. Not once.” Bellamy sighs with relief. 

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes, Princess. Do you want me to stay on the phone?” 

“Whatever but don’t go to Finn’s. I’m not outside Finn’s, I’m on the corner.” Bellamy lets out something of a growl. 

“Make it five.”

        True to his word, little over five minutes later Bellamy pulls up at Clarke’s corner with concerned eyes as he flies out of the car and looks her over, checking for any cuts or bruises, presumably. 

“I’m fine.” She lies, and he raises an unimpressed eyebrow but doesn’t comment. 

“Where do you want me to take you?” He asks her as he opens her car door for her. She climbs in wordlessly and he throws a hoodie in after her. “Put that on, you’re freezing.” She smiles half-heartedly and he frowns a little on her before shutting the door gently and jogging around the front of the beat up Chevvy, getting in the driver’s door. “My place?” She says nothing. He nods, as if this is an affirmation to something. “Okay.” And then he doesn’t speak again. Clarke thinks idly that if this was anybody else - Octavia, Jasper, Monty, her mother, or stepfather Kane (anybody at all) - they’d ask a million questions and voice their concerns, but Bellamy doesn’t. She thinks that that’s probably why she always turns to him in times like this. She and Bellamy may never see eye to eye, but he was still the first one she turned to when her mother was in that accident, and when Wells died. Then later, when Charlotte died and the Arktown Care Home was almost shut down nearby (Bellamy had tried to pretend that he didn’t care, but Clarke knew he did). He never speaks unless she wants him to, and he never shows concern more than the odd glance out of the corner of his eye as he drives her wherever she wants to go. 

        “We’re here.” Bellamy points out as he climbs out of the car, running around to bundle Clarke out too. 

“Bellamy.” She says quietly. “I’m not a goddamn China Doll. I won’t break if I fall.” 

“I know, but I think you’ve fallen hard enough for one day, don’t you?” He glances up at her through his eyelashes as he leads her to his front door. 

“No girls tonight?” She asks dryly and he chuckles and shakes his head, unlocking the door swiftly and allowing her into the house before him. She follows the familiar route to his living room, with him hot on her heels. 

“Not tonight, Clarke.” She nods a little and rolls her eyes. He settles into the brown leather couch beat up couch that he's had since she met him when she was 16. 

“Bellamy, go to bed.” She says. “It’s 1 in the morning and I woke you up to bring me home.” He glances up at her but shakes his head. 

“Clarke it’s fine. You go to bed. I’m fine on the couch.” She raises her eyebrow sceptically. She’s positive he made Jasper sleep on the couch last week because he wasn’t because it gave a ‘creak in the neck like a motherfucker’. She relays this to him and he laughs, just repeating the same words.   “I'm a big boy, I can deal with it. I'll speak to you in the morning.” He prompts, when she doesn't leave. 

“Just come with me Bellamy.” She sighs in a no-nonsense tone, right hand firm on her hip (these are the squabbles he knows to give up on, when she's being stubborn like this).

“Damn girl, you’re moving on fast.” He grins at her but it falls away when she doesn’t smile back. 

“I need some company tonight.” She admits quietly. 

“As long as you don’t try anything.” He says lightly. She turns to reply angrily but her retorts fall from her lips when she sees his smirk. 

“Damn you.” She mutters and he laughs loudly. 

          In bed, with Bellamy nowhere near Clarke, on the other side of the bed (all she needs is to feel the warmth of somebody beside her) and her head on his pillow, inhaling his scent, she feels for the first time like everything’s going to be okay, maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” 

“In the morning okay?” 

“Whenever you’re ready.”


	2. At The Dawn of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1am and Bellamy is standing outside of a holding cell of a jailhouse.   
> He's not here for himself, he's here for his sister.   
> But he's going home with more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like a little companion piece to the first chapter because some of you asked for more.   
> i might add a few more chapters to this just to fill it up a little because i have so many ideas of how Bellamy could bail clarke out of things and help her.   
> So yeah, tell me if you think I should continue it a little longer.

It’s 1am and Bellamy is standing in the middle of a jailhouse, not for himself. 

No, he’s waiting for his 15 year old little sister to run out into his arms and apologise profusely for getting up to mischief - it’s something he’d done as a kid, but he had never got caught. He tries to look stern, but when she clutches his torso with all the force her stick-like arms could muster, he knows he’s got no chance.

“Hey, O.” He says softly. “Are you hurt?”

“No.” Octavia tells him. Then, “Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too.”

“Can you do me a favour?” Bellamy pulls back with his hands on her shoulders.

“I just bailed you out of jail, sis. I think that’s all the favours you’re going to get.” But the smile on his lips and the unadulterated love in his eyes proves otherwise. 

“There’s a girl in there, Clarke - she won’t call home.” Octavia tells him. “I think she’s scared, Bell. She’s going to be stuck in there all night otherwise,”

“Otherwise what?” He knows the answer. 

“Bellamy please.” His little sister’s bottom lip slips out in a pout as she drags out the ‘please’. 

“Fine.” He sighs deeply. “What’s her name?” 

“Clarke Griffin.”

“Griffin? As in daughter of Jake Griffin of Griffin Enterprises?”

“That one.” 

“She just lost her dad, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Be nice to her, O.”

“I’m trying to be.” He wraps his arm around his sister’s shoulder and walks back up to the police window. 

“I’m here to bail someone out of jail.”

“Name.” The woman says, without looking up. 

“Clarke Griffin.” 

“Relationship.” Bellamy was stumped.

“She’s my best friend.” Octavia tells the woman, and she glances up now.

“Okay. Hand over the amount and we’ll release her into your custody.” The lady says and Bellamy swears lightly under his breath. Bailing two kids out doesn’t come cheap, and he’s broke. He pulls his wallet out and hands the money over with a smile (albeit a pained one). 

“We’ll send her straight out.” The woman tells him. “We just need your name.”

“Bellamy Blake.”

“Okay sir.” 

When Clarke comes out, her eyes wide and fearful, she talks before she even recognises who bailed her out. 

“Mom I’m so sorry, it was all a mistake and I didn’t mean it I don’t even know how you found out.”  
 And then she realises that her mother isn’t there and instead there’s a tanned man with curly hair and a small girl with earnest eyes. 

“Octavia?” Clarke asks, surprised.

“We couldn’t leave you in there all night.” Octavia tells her matter-of-factly and Bellamy feels a burst of pride for his baby sister because _God,_ she’s growing up just how their mother would have wanted. “I mean, I knew you wouldn’t have called your mom and I had Bell come get me so I thought he could get you, too.”

“I’ll pay you back.” Clarke says immediately, her eyes sliding from Octavia to her brother. “Just please, _please_ don’t tell my mom.” 

“Clarke, I’ve got to.” Bellamy says, the easy-going smile slipping from his face as he watches the small girl in front of him - 3 years younger than him, with so much left to learn and so much more experiences to come - trying to play the responsible adult. 

“Please, Mr Blake-“

“Bellamy. I’m 18, for crying out loud.”

“Bellamy. Please - you don’t know my mom. She’ll _kill_ me. She’s head of her department at the hospital and she can’t let her reputation slip.” Clarke is babbling now and she’s breathing heavily and Bellamy doesn’t know how else to calm her down. 

“Calm down, Clarke. I won’t tell your mother if you’re that scared.”

“Thank you so much, Bellamy.”

“You can stay at our house tonight, Clarke,” Octavia tells her, without so much as sparing a glance at her older brother. 

“Is it okay to? I mean, my mom was expecting me to stay at Harper’s, but I guess that’s out of the window…”

“Sure, you can just borrow some of my things and then get your stuff from Harper’s with me in the morning.” Clarke smiled and hugged the other girl. Bellamy could see in its awkwardness that they weren’t close, and he smiled watching his sister be nice to a girl she clearly barely even knew. 

“Thank you, Bellamy.” Clarke said quietly, as they were walking out. Bellamy looked at her from the corner of his eye and he could see her fire shining even now. 

This wasn’t the last time she’d have to be bailed out of trouble. So he said “Anytime, Clarke.” Loading his words with every ounce of honesty to the girl who was so terrified to disappoint her mother that she was willing to stay overnight in a cell. “I mean it, if you ever need help and your mother can’t help you - Call me. I’ll help you, anytime.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.”

That’s the first night Bellamy meets Clarke Griffin, and the first time he bails her out. 

It’s not the last, as he invites her into their meagre apartment that she looks around at as if it’s a palace (it is, to her; it may be small and poor compared to what she’s used to but it represents freedom and equality and it looks like a _home_ , instead of a museum like her own home did), she smiles up at him and he looks down on her and something tells him that he’s never going to let go of this little girl, so lost and alone in a world that doesn’t favour misanthropes and loners. He has no feelings for her, not now, she’s young and she’s underage and it’d be downright wrong, but he knows that he can’t let her walk out of that door without her knowing that she has _someone._

Because, after all, he _was_ that child, with nowhere to go and nobody to go to and now he has Octavia old enough to be there for him in a way that he’s more appreciative of that than ever.

He won’t let this girl get as lost as he did. He won’t let her get into the trouble that he got into before the demise of his mother. 

He’ll make things different, for her sake if not his own.


End file.
